


Watching all these angels fall

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: As It All Burns [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: All Cody wants is to wipe the nightmare from his mind again, and keep it gone for a while.





	Watching all these angels fall

The nightmare is always the same, full of the stench of blaster-burnt flesh. His finger on the trigger, firing into the unsuspecting back of his Jedi's Padawan. Cutting down a girl only half again his age.

Waking up is a blessing, even if it's with one hand over his mouth, and the other at his throat, sharp nails digging into soft flesh. Cody surges against the person holding him down, trying to throw them off, and they only move with him, and he feels invisible hands grab at his ankles and his wrists, clamping down hard to hold him in place. Reminding him where he is.

"No screaming." It takes a moment to place the voice as Ebra's, to remind himself where he is and stop fighting the invisible bonds. When she removes her hand from his mouth, he doesn't scream, just lunges up to catch her in a harsh kiss that's all sharp teeth and the taste of blood in his mouth.

The hand at his throat shifts, sliding around behind his neck, and Cody can feel Ebra's nails digging into his skin. There are tender welts on his throat and his cheek, and he knows there will be more to find later. Right now, he doesn't care. Just wants to wipe the nightmare out of his mind, and this is the only thing that's proven effective for longer than the activity lasts.

"Still your scourge, is it?" Ebra uses her free hand to undo the pressure seals on his shirt, shoving it back over his shoulders while he nips at her throat, tasting clean sweat and the faint hint of soap.

Cody doesn't answer in words, just forces his hands to undo the clasps of her jacket through the trembling. Untying the shirt beneath, and leaning in to press hungry kisses down the line of golden-brown skin revealed. All he wants right now is to immerse himself in the scent and taste and sound of the here-and-now, in the reminder that the Jedi are not fallen, that he will not murder any and all he meets.

He feels the quiet chuckle as much as hears it, and Ebra moves away enough to stand up, shedding shirt and jacket together. Bare to the waist, standing between his knees as he sits up on the bunk. Cody presses a kiss just above her navel, and another below, hands busy with the clasps on her trousers. Shoving them out of his way as he slides off the bunk to kneel at her feet.

Ebra hisses as he leans in closer, nose brushing over her clit. The heady smell of her fills his nostrils, and Cody presses an open-mouthed kiss to her clit. Listening to the sharp hisses and gasps that he elicits with tongue and teeth, at the hungry keening as he drives her higher. Letting the sounds of desire wipe everything else from his mind, until there's nothing but the demands of desire.

Letting himself simply be, here and now, focused on his partner. Grinning against her stomach as she tugs at his hair, pulling him away from over-sensitive flesh after she's shouted her satisfaction to the bare ceiling of their shared cabin.

"Get up." Ebra drags him to his feet, dragging him with her until she's on the edge of the tiny desk. Scrambling for the small bottle of lube, slicked and callused fingers wrapping around his hard flesh. Cody lets her guide him, lets her slide down on him, heat and slick. He nips once more at her throat, at collar and down to nipples, soothing abraded flesh with his tongue after.

Rolling his hips at her direction, deep and slow and stretching out the moment for as long as he will last. Hands at her hips, sliding back to knead at the soft flesh of her ass. Warmth and hunger, and he can feel the gentle press of her mind against his now, offering and sliding in when given glad invitation. Letting him feel the echo of his movements, feel her own hunger and building pleasure.

The feel of being penetrated in slow rolls of the hips, the faint burn of friction from hair against bare skin, against sensitized flesh. Teeth on her skin, and the thrill each nip sends down her spine. The delight at his own desire, his own pleasure, his delight in the feel of her hands on his back, the score of her nails along his back.

Building between them with each touch, each thrust, and Cody loses track of time, of everything but the movements between them. Knows only this moment until he feels it crest, buries himself deep as he presses his face into the hollow of Ebra's shoulder. Letting himself go, and letting her take full control, to find her own release soon after he has his.

Nothing in his mind now but static and satisfied hunger, and Cody lets himself be directed to the fresher to clean up, and from there back to their shared bunk. Perhaps now he'll sleep through the night cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from World of Stone, by Blackmore's Night.


End file.
